Duerme que yo que tu siempre me esperaras
by SAKURA A. UESUGI S. DE SAKUMA
Summary: Eiri deja escrito en su computadora el peor momento de su vida, dejando una carta a Shuichi esperando el perdon de la persona que mas ama EiriXShuichi algo triste espero que les guste


Primero que nada quiero aclarar que gravitation no me pertenece, ni los personajes utilizados (aun que mas quisiera que así fuera o al menos tenerlos a ellos en persona TT pero no se puede) comienzo con esta historia espero que les guste

"Duerme que yo se que tu siempre me esperaras"

Regreso a mi apartamento, abro la puerta sin hacer ruido, espero encontrarte sentado en el sillón viendo tus videos, al verme me regales tu bella sonrisa que siempre me gusto me gusto pero nunca te lo he dicho, que te lances sobre mi y me recibas como siempre lo haces… pero no estas ahí y siento un dolor en el pecho, y me duele saber que hoy tampoco me esperaste, se que es tarde y no tenias por que hacerlo, pero siempre estabas ahí y tal vez la costumbre me afecte un poco… saco un cigarro y en mi encendedor vuelvo a ver esa fotografía que me hizo volver por ti, guardo el cigarro, por que siempre te molesto y aunque suene extraño de mi hoy no quiero discutir con tigo…

Entro a nuestra habitación con mucho cuidado ya que si duermes no quiero despertarte… y así es duermes placidamente, camino hacia ti tomo tu mano y la beso con ternura esperando que despiertes, dulcemente pronuncio tu nombre en tu oído y te digo las palabras que siempre has querido oír

-Shuichi ya volví, sabes… te extrañe mucho… "Te amo" – sentí un gran nudo en la garganta pero me sentí feliz al ver tu sonrisa…

Se que aun sigues molesto, y aun que desde esa noche que discutimos no me canso de pedirte perdón… me siento a tu lado y comienzo a acariciar tu suave cabello, y me duele saber que no has querido hablarme… me acerco a ti y beso tus labios que aun me sonríen, pero veo con tristeza que no me corresponden, te abrazo y espero sentir nuevamente tu calor en mi cuerpo pero es inútil ni siquiera me miras…

Yo lloro y mis lágrimas no logran hacer que por lo menos vuelvas a mirarme, con esa linda mirada, quiero ver de nuevo tus bellos ojos violetas, que como sea me decían cuanto me amabas, aunque fuera con lagrimas en los ojos.

Te suelto para que sigas recostado en la cama y ni aun al ver mi dolor te apiadas de mi, se que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero si espero tu perdón… se que aun debes de estar molesto, sabia que esa noche estabas enfermo y lo único que querías era mi atención mi cariño y yo te lo negué, no quise darme cuenta aun que lo sabia y te lo negué no quise percatarme que sufrías, que estabas enfermo de dolor, de tristeza te hacia falta y aun así te lo negué y me arrepiento desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón y hasta donde me lo permite el alma…

Sigo recostado a tu lado a tu lado, pero me duele ya que lo mismo hice esa noche, pero no te dirigí la palabra, ni yo mismo entendía el por que estaba molesto contigo, no lo merecías mis presiones eran demasiadas y explote contra ti…

Esta noche no quiero separarme de ti es la ultima noche que pasare con tigo, a tu lado, mañana vendrá Hiro por ti y te iras, te alejaras de mi para siempre… no, no será para siempre te lo prometo…

Oigo que tocan la puerta, seguramente me quede dormido suplicándote el perdón… con cada golpe en la puerta se perfora mi corazón es como si lo apuñalaran despiadadamente… abro la puerta y es tu amigo que ah venido por ti…

-Yuki –san lo siento, ya pero ya es hora-

Yo no digo nada, entra hiro por ti y te aleja de mi lado en un lujoso auto negro… ambos se arreglaron como si fueran a una fiesta, yo me quedo llorando ya que no pude despedirme por ultima vez, al verte alejarte, te pido perdón por esa noche, por que lo ultimo que oí de ti fue mi nombre, el cual nunca mencionabas, siempre me llamaste Yuki, pero esta vez fue Eiri, tu me abrazaste y me pediste perdón como si tu hubieras sido el culpable, y entre lagrimas cerraste tus ojos para siempre, con dolor pero con una sonrisa.

Jamás creí que la falta de amor, el no estar contigo, los desprecios, te matarían…

-"Duerme eternamente, que yo se que tu me esperaras "- te grito pero no me oyes

Y lo único que digo mirando al cielo es que "te amo" y te suplico que me esperes…

ATT: Eiri Uesugi

Yuki no se presento al funeral de Shuichi, nadie lo vio ese día ni nunca más, esta carta dirigida a Shuichi fue lo ultimo que se encontró en su computadora, hay quienes aseguran que lo vieron por ultima vez en el cementerio esperando morir, para conseguir el perdón de la persona que mas amo y mato por la falta del mismo.

"Adiós Shuichi, adiós Eiri, y espero desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón que consigas su perdón"

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado, acepto toda clase de comentarios, se los agradecería demasiado ya que me ayudaría a mejorar, claro menos amenazas de muerte,

Gracias por leerlo att: Sakura


End file.
